Burned
by kitikattt7
Summary: The Kidd pirates must get treated after some serious battles. Tora, their medic, is there to assist. Who knew Heat could get a burn injury? lol ;) Rated M for smut, lemons and lemonade. Requested pairing of: Heat X OC Enjoy :3


It had been a couple of months since the event that took place at Sabaody. The Kidd Pirates managed to escape and set sail towards New World. Along the way they had their share of battles with other pirates. Even though they triumphed through everyone, they did take some damage along the way.

"Where the hell is, Tora?!" Kidd exclaimed.

"Probably in the treatment room." Killer answered.

Kidd walked over to their treatment area bursting open the door, "How much longer are you going to be making that shit?!" he said impatiently.

"Will you calm the hell down. Sheesh!" Tora said.

"It's been almost two hours sitting here with these burns!" Kidd complained.

"I'm quite aware Captain, I'm finishing the last batch now." She assured him.

Within a few minutes, Tora came out of the room, and walked to the deck where everyone waited.

"Alright everyone…The medicine is ready. I'll have to take you one at a time though, to make sure every burn on your bodies are treated. "She explained.

"Captain, I'll take you first..." She said.

"Bout damn time, I thought my skin was going to fall off!" Kidd complained walking back to the room.

After treating Captain Kidd, she took Killer next, then Wire, and finally Heat.

"I'm surprised you were actually burned, Heat." She chuckled prepping the medicine.

"Ha. Very funny. Yes, I can still get burn injures." Heat taunted back.

She walked over to him, wheeling the tray over. She moved her long black hair behind her ear and looked up in the corner of her eye, "This may sting, just warning you…" she muttered. Heat sat there trying not to be fazed by her motions and nodded. She began applying the meds to the most visual areas, starting with his arms. She gradually made her way up to his chest. He began tensing up, not only from the pain but from her warm hand pressed against him.

"…Are you okay?" She muttered looking up with her emerald eyes.

"O-Of course, t-that one just deep…" he muttered back.

She continued making her way across his chest, he could now feel her warm breath against his skin. He sighed trying to keep his focus. While Tora was focusing on his burn marks, Heat studied her body with wandering thoughts. He always would check her out from the distance but this time she had a reason to be this close to him. She wore a black crop top showing off her toned stomach, and black and white vertically stripped pants, accentuating her curves. He loved her style.

"Heat…your heart rate is picking up, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh uh, It's just the stinging…" he mumbled.

"Alright, well that's all the visible areas, you're gonna have to remove your pants though, so we can make sure there's none below the waist." She explained.

Heat looked at her for a minute, locking his jaw and tensing up.

"…What?" she asked looking at him.

"N-Nothing it's just…" he began to mutter.

"…it's juuust…?" trying to get him to finish the sentence.

"Uh…well I just have my pants…nothing else…" He mumbled looking away from her.

Tora blushed a little, trying not to make it noticeable, "Um, well…"she said trying to clear her throat. "That just makes it more likely if you were burned below the waist, so…your still gonna have to take them off..." She explained.

Heat eyes widen and replied "Okay…"

Tora's back was turned, for a moment, almost to brace herself. She always had an attraction to Heat but things were happening so fast, in this moment she wasn't sure where it could lead. She turned around slowly, Heat sat there with his pants off, but holding them in front of his crotch. Her heart began to flutter, and tried to maintain her composure. She checked his legs first and then finally got to his covered area.

"_Heat…"_ she whispered "_I need to check…_" as she placed her hand atop his. Heat grit his teeth and kept starring at the floor the entire time. What Tora didn't know was that while she checked his legs, he grew more aroused of being nude in front of her. He sighed and dropped the pants out of his hands, revealing his entire region to her. Tora had to catch her breath from the shock of his hard member.

"_Oh my god…Tora, keep it together…act professional…you're checking for injuries, remember!" _ She shouted inside her head.

His member was large being that he was pretty large himself. She gently grabbed his piece and moved it around check for burns. Heat gasped the minute she touched him. Her warm fingers searching for any injuries. Her hand then moved further touching his balls, Heat wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Her fingers began caressing his sack, turning more sensual, his member grew harder in her other hand.

Heat clenched his knees fighting the sexual desire, while Tora seemed to be falling more into it. She lowered her head to the same level of his groin, her eyes getting heavy, becoming memorized by his physique. Heat looked down at her and could see the look in her eye, she was so aroused, he accidently moaned under his breath. Hearing his raspy moan pushed Tora over the edge, she leaned forward more, opening her mouth and pushing his tip through. The second Heat felt the warm wet feeling, he groaned in pleasure. Tora invited more of him inside her mouth, her tongue caressing and lathering his rock hard shaft. Her soft moan hummed through, sending chills down his spine. She pulled him out of her mouth and looked up to Heat, "_It appears_ _you have no burns down here…_" she whispered teasingly.

He grabbed Tora, pulling her up quickly to his face and kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue through her lips, tasting every bit of her. Tora quickly shimmied off her stripped pants and underwear, while Heat unhooked her bra. He picked up Tora, sitting her on his lap, he could feel her wet folds touching his cock. Their moans escaped between their kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid his other hand up her shirt, fondling her eagerly. Tora gasped at his touch, his hand kneading her breasts. His thumb circling her nipple sensually as his tongue circled the same way in her mouth. She groaned delightfully. His cock grew harder with every noise and touch, pushing more against her hot wet folds.

Tora ran her fingers threw his light blue hair and began grinding her hips as he continued to play with her. Eventually, she was able to slip Heat's throbbing member inside her, she moan against his lips. Heat held her tight and motioned her hips to keep going. Tora's grinds soon turned into seductive wave motions, she pushed Heat down below her, so his back was slumped against the wall. She ripped off her crop top quickly and threw it to the side. Heat gazed up at her dominating him, he had a full view of her sexy naked body fucking him. He was unbelievably aroused, he'd never seen this side of Tora, and he loved every minute of it.

"_Tora-chan…I'm...-" _Heat tried to whisper.

"_Me too…_" Tora replied, knowing what he was trying to say.

With a couple more thrusts Tora's moans escaladed and became erratic as she reached her peak. Her juices pouring out as Heat was still inside. Feeling her hot orgasmic fluids made Heat burst and came inside her.

After taking in the moment, Tora tried to move and get off Heat, he helped her get down. She dressed herself fairly quickly and while doing so said "Well, it looks like you only sustained burns to the upper body, so try not to itch or rub off the medicine for 24 hours…"

"What happens if I do?" he replied teasingly.

Tora fixed herself before walking out of the room and said "Well if you _do, _were just going to have to reapply the medicine~" She giggled softly and walked out. Heat smirked, put his pants back on and eventually followed to rejoin the crew, back on deck.


End file.
